


[Podfic] This Cold Harbor Now Home

by RsCreighton



Series: Child of Mine [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babies, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, everything is babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one person Geno wants to build a family with already has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Cold Harbor Now Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audrey1nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Cold Harbor Now Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742798) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Thanks to hapakitsune for have a BP statement and for writing such wonderful fanworks. -rolls-
> 
> To Audrey1nd was supposed to be a birthday present... >.> I'm really late... LoL, so now this is a YAY YOU FINISHED OUR PODTOGETHER FIC I'M SO PROUD, and also excited! <3 <3 <3
> 
> BIG THANK YOU TO LAVENDERFROST FOR THE BEAUTIFUL COVER ART. BEAUTIFUL I SAY, I never would have come up with anything even HALF THIS AWESOME SO BASK IN THE BEAUTY YOU GUYS. <3
> 
> The song is a cover of Shelter From the Storm by Ben O'Neill.

Cover Art provided by lavenderfrost

| 

## Streaming Audio

Part One 1:28:12    
[ Mobile Streaming Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home/Part%20One.mp3)  
Part Two 1:32:15   
[ Mobile Streaming Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home/Part%20Two.mp3)  
Part Three 1:25:37   
[ Mobile Streaming Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home/Part%20Three.mp3)  
Part Four 1:17:25   
[ Mobile Streaming Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home/Part%20Four.mp3)  
Part Five 1:19:01   
[ Mobile Streaming Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home/Part%20Five.mp3)  


## Downloads

            * ## Downloads

              * [MP3 (Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home/%5bHockeyRPF%5d%20This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home%20\(ZIP\).zip) | **Size:** 386 MB | **Duration:** 7:02:32
              * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home/%5bHockeyRPF%5d%20This%20Cold%20Harbor%20Now%20Home.m4b) | **Size:** 402 MB | **Duration:** 7:02:32

  
---|---


End file.
